


Sesshoumaru’s Ningen Mate (Sesshoumaru x reader)

by p_u_m_p_k_i_n



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inuclan, Reader is Sesshoumaru's ningen mate, Reader-Insert, soothing [testing asmr writing style]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_u_m_p_k_i_n/pseuds/p_u_m_p_k_i_n
Summary: You are Sesshōmaru’s ningen mate and you live among the demons of the inuclan in Sesshōmaru’s castle. Sesshōmaru is very affectionate to you, he helps and supports you, he loves you very dearly.





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, this story is a translation from my german Sesshōmaru/Reader story and I admit I used a translation software as I'm not used to write in English. I corrected all the translation mistakes I could find but surely I missed some. I apologize in advance for all the mistakes that still can be found.
> 
> I'm a big fan of asmr as it helps me a lot to feel calm. Now I'm not good at showing my face in front of a camera but I was wondering if there is such a thing as an asmr writing style. Well, this is my first try. I have planned five more chapters. Let's see where this goes:)
> 
> ... Shh! What am I hearing, footsteps through the hall ... ? It's Sesshōmaru, he's walking in your direction ...

Warmth.

You feel a lovely, tender warmth, your muscles relax, they become soft and you breathe calmly. The comforting warmth envelops you, it flows through you from your toes to your fingers. As in a cocoon you are rolled up in blankets and furs and the pleasant warmth brings peace to your body and into your mind. You feel the soft pillow beneath you and you smell the familiar and calming scent of Sesshōmaru. He will be with you soon. You feel pleased and you look into the light of the candle, the only lightsource in the room. The flame flickers on a wooden chest, it dances in the gentle breeze and casts long, soft shadows on the wooden walls. You think about rising from the futon to blow out the candle but you decide against it. Sesshōmaru will do it for you, as he always does when you forget. For a while you stare into the candlelight and let it calm you, then you close your eyes.

As you listen to your own breath, you hear a dull sound from the roof tiles. Not long and you can hear a crackle and rain falls onto the castle roof and the terrace.

The noise of the autumn rain reaches your ear in an even strength and you feel it gently lull you to sleep. Here in the castle, in the Inuclan, with Sesshōmaru by your side, you always feel worry-free, protected and cared for. You feel at ease here and you sigh happily into your pillow and you enjoy how warm and how light you feel like a feather. You have a good life in Sesshōmaru’s castle and every day you feel the love of all the demons in the Inuclan for you. Even Jaken likes you very much, and even if he denies that, he has helped you every time you encountered an obstacle. You feel the love of the clan in your heart, in every moment, all the time, now, now ... now ... It gives you incredible strength and energizes you. And your heart flutters like a beautiful butterfly when Sesshōmaru’s love envelops you like a caressing sun that always warms you with its rays, that gives you courage and self-confidence in your life, that shows you how much strength you got in you. Sesshōmaru will always be at your side. And you know, if you waver, his arms will catch you. Sesshōmaru has chosen you, he has chosen you.

Before you can think another thought, a new noise interrupts you. The sliding door opens and closes and you hear Sesshōmaru enter. The wood groans under him as he walks past you into the back corner of the room where he blows out the candle. The light goes out and when you open your eyes you see only darkness around you. Slowly your eyes get used to it and you recognize weakly the contours of Sesshōmaru, who leans his swords, Bakusaiga and Tenseiga, against the wooden wall next to you, then lays down his breastplate and shoulder armor.

Without the obi Sesshōmaru’s kimono is loose and a weak beam of light from the hallway falls onto the demon lord and for a short moment you see his flawless porcelain skin, his hard, muscular chest. The darkness swallows Sesshōmaru up as he crosses the room once more, away from you. You hear the screeching noises of the hinges and even if you don't see Sesshōmaru in the dark anymore, you hear him take a fresh kimono out of the chest to put it on. Soon you feel Sesshōmaru lifting the blankets and skins and you feel him lying down next to you.

Sesshōmaru puts his arm around you and pulls you closer to his body and your back presses against his hard, warm chest. His hand is running tender, slow circles over your belly, the other is resting on your head where his sharp nails are gently stroking through your hair. You enjoy his touches, his gentleness and caring, and you sigh comfortably. Now that he is so close to you, you smell him even stronger, an extremely masculine smell full of power and strength. Sesshōmaru leans over you and a strand of his long white hair tickles your cheek. You look up and Sesshōmaru returns your gaze warmly. Even in the pale light his eyes shimmer for you like beautiful amber, like shining gold. Sesshōmaru embraces your chin gently, he softly lifts it up and tilts your head to the side. You see him leaning down towards you, but then his face disappears from your field of vision and you suddenly feel his hot breath wandering down your neck. Sesshōmaru’s fingers brush slowly over your warm skin at your neck and then under your kimono, and he pushes the fabric aside.

Sesshōmaru’s lips kiss your neck to where he marked you, a blue crescent moon adorns your skin between your shoulder and collarbone. Over and over Sesshōmaru caresses you there, full of affection, full of trust and full of pride because you wear his mark on your neck, his sign, the proof for every demon in all four cardinal directions that you belong to Sesshōmaru, that you are his mate, the mate to the daiyōkai of the West ... his ...

You open your lips a little and Sesshōmaru kisses you hungrily. Desiring, eager as the heat of a firestorm and just as passionately he devours you. His hand supports your head while the other is resting on your back. Again and again you feel his lips on yours, you feel Sesshōmaru’s power through the kiss, the power of a very strong daiyōkai.

Then you feel Sesshōmaru kissing your mouth corners tenderly. Your eyes are closed and you feel his lips gently touching your lids and leaving a loving, fleeting kiss on your forehead.

"Mate ... mine ...," whispers Sesshōmaru repeatedly into your ear.

Sesshōmaru pulls your body on top of himself. Your face lies on his chest, which lifts and lowers evenly and your hands feel the fabric of his kimono as you are pressed firmly against him. Inner peace fills you, thoughts of what you have experienced today fall away from you. Calmly you nestle closer to Sesshōmaru, he will hold you in his arms all night long. And you know, Sesshōmaru does it for you, you know, demons need little sleep. Sesshōmaru’s caring behavior makes you smile, a side of him that he only shows to you and Rin.

"Sleep", says Sesshōmaru in a calm voice.

And some things will probably never change, you think, as Sesshōmaru orders you to fall asleep. You yawn loudly, reach for Sesshōmaru’s mokomoko and you use the soft fur as your pillow. And with Sesshōmarus calm breath, the gentle murmur of rain and the pleasant warmth, sheltered and protected, you fall asleep slowly, slowly ... slowly ...


	2. Archery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rustle ... rustle ... crunch ... the wilted and dry autumn leaves break under his shoes - he watches you.

Larger than yourself is the bow that you are holding firmly in your hands since the early hours of the morning. Your arm, which slowly pulls back the arrow and tightens the bowstring more, feels tired and exhausted. Not yet, you think, not yet, you don't want to give up yet, not before you see how you hit the bale of straw in the distance. You check if your posture is right: You placed your legs sideways apart from each other, you raised both your arms and your rear arm is angled to stretch the bowstring; on this arm you wear a three-fingered thick leather glove on your hand as protection against the hard plant fibres of the bowstring. As you tighten the arrow even more, you try to breathe as calmly as possible. Every lifting of your chest, every tremor of your arms transfers to the bow and affects the trajectory of the arrow.

You are torn from your concentration as you hear leaves rustling. You hear them break and crumble under the shoes of the person who is walking in your direction. You know his footsteps; he is known to you, very well known. Instead of turning around you keep looking at the bale of straw, and you sense that you have pulled the bowstring back far enough. From the corner of your eye you can see how the arrow is at level with your mouth and runs close to your cheek. You look to the center of the bale of straw and you take aim ... then you let the arrow go ... and all the tension in your muscles drops abruptly.

_Whoosh!_

The arrow shoots forward, pierces the air so strongly that leaves are whirled up and then ... you think ... you think it happened this time ... but the arrow hits the ground behind the target. Immediately you feel the emotion of disappointment: it would have been nice, you think, so nice to show yourself and him how quickly you learned archery. This time you turn around to look at him. Sesshōmaru is standing not far from you. His long white hair frames him, clearly distinguishing him from the dark wooden building behind him. His face is expressionless, yet you don't find any coldness in it while he is looking at you.

The bow in your hands is a gift from Kagome. After you showed the bow to Sesshōmaru, he arranged for a small training area to be set up for you in this place, secluded from the main house. You are the only one who fights with a bow, no demon in the castle does as they see the bow as an human weapon used by mikos and the soldiers of the daimyōs.

You avert your gaze from Sesshōmaru and stare at your fingers, then you reinforce the grip around the smoothly polished cool bamboo. You know that you can learn archery. You can, you think, no matter how many days go by, no matter how long it will take. Never, never, you think, will you give up on one of your wishes. Yes, you can learn archery ... but how cannot you not feel the self-confidence and conviction of your own thoughts, you think? Where is that knowing feeling to tell you there is zero doubt in you? Why is it missing from you?

"Show it to me again."

Sesshōmaru approaches you and you notice how you relax next to him, how comfortable you feel in his presence. You ask yourself whether Sesshōmaru is aware that when he speaks to you his voice lacks the sharpness, the hard undertone that you can hear when he speaks to his clan ... or when he talks to Inuyasha, and the thought of the awkward non-fighting relationship between Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha wants to make you chuckle but you manages to suppress a laugh. You notice Sesshōmaru has even heard the tiny soft laughter in your breath, because you see how he looks at you as if he is waiting for an explanation.

"I ... I will learn it ...?", you say, and you instantly feel slightly confused; you didn't want to sound as if you were questioning your abilities. You know that you can learn archery, yes, you know that, it just takes time. Then why do you hear and feel this nagging voice in yourself, which shows you that you are not fully believing in your skills? What if ... what if you will be the exception, the exception, the exception_ \- the exception! -_ you hear your thoughts rattling, repeating themselves as if they were stuck in an endless loop.

"Your mate is waiting." Sesshōmarus voice is soft, tender, and suddenly you feel the warmth of Sesshōmarus big hand on your face. His thumb strokes your cheek then brushes to your chin, and you feel how your head is being lifted up and warm amber eyes are looking at you. "I will not support my mate tormenting herself because she does not understand her value. This Sesshōmaru is what he is because he does not doubt himself. This Sesshōmaru still masters Bakusaiga and does not feel any doubt, knowing Bakusaiga's whole power will be his in the near future."

Without warning Sesshōmaru pulls you into a warm embrace. A clanking sound. You dropped the bow to return the hug, your arms are around his back. Sesshōmarus masculine smell is so strong that you sigh softly, and you feel tension disappearing. Sesshōmaru puts his hand on the back of your head and pulls you closer against his warm chest.

"I believe in my mate," he says. "I see the strength in you. I know who you are, I know your wit, your courage ... your love, I trust the capabilities of my mate, I trust you ... this Sesshōmaru trusts you ..."

You nod.

Then you snuggle your head to his chest, right under his chin.

"I will always support my mate," says Sesshōmaru. "Are you ready to support yourself just like your mate supports himself and you?"

Again you nod and you notice how you feel empowered and encouraged; this time when you think of archery and your own uplifting words from before, you don't feel a hint of doubt in you. Now your own thought 'you can do it!' sounds natural to you now and nothing wrong clings to it anymore.

"You're ready," says Sesshōmaru, and he releases you and steps back to make room for you. You pick up the bow and you take position, you slow down your breath as you aim at the middle of the bale of straw. Then you feel Sesshōmarus hands on your arms; he stands right behind you and moves your body: lifts your angled arm a little higher and pulls it further back; your extended arm is moved further to the left and a tiny bit further up. You feel his hot breath on your ear and Sesshōmaru whispers into it.

"You are ready."

"Hai!" you say, and you feel full confidence in yourself and your ability... and with this feeling and knowingness you let go of the arrow.

_Whoosh!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to record the first chapter a few weeks ago. It took many hours, many days, and I had to overcome many problems before I was satisfied with the soundquality of my recording. As a felt quite frustrated during the process I wrote this chapter to calm myself down, to see the situation in a better light.


	3. An Inuclan Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The melody is soft, graceful, harmonious ... you dance and dance ... you are the heart, the core, the most important piece ... you dance and dance ... he desires you, he wants you ... you dance and dance ... he takes you.

Sweet tones fill the castle courtyard. A demon and two demonesses sit near you on flat cushions and let their fingers slide over the strings of their instruments. The sound of the shamisen blends with the gentle sounds of the two kotos to create a wonderful touching melody, to which you elegantly and lovingly move your body. You turn slowly, lifting your closed fan and stretching it far away from your body. The end wanders over many attentively looking faces as you continue to turn ... and as you stop your fan points to two glowing amber eyes: it points directly to the face of Sesshōmaru, who pierces you with his gaze, who only watches you closely, as if you were dancing all alone on the stage, yet behind you your two demon friends are performing the same movements. 

You move gracefully, letting your feet glide smoothly over the tatami mats, despite the kimono you are wearing to be heavy. As the main character of the dance, your beautiful kimono has several layers. Your feet are in warm white socks. Your hair is decorated with flowers sewn from silk and dyed in autumn and winter colors. 

The instruments set the pace of the dance, and their sweet melody penetrates you to your deepest core, and your body moves almost by itself. Then you open your fan in a quick expressive gesture and you are holding it close to your chest. In small steps you turn once more and you see your demon friends moving with you at the same time. Their kimono is printed like your own with a pattern saying farewell to autumn and embracing winter; their hair is like yours beautifully prepared. Long earrings hang in their pointed ears, and when the light of the lanterns fall on them, they sparkle and glitter as if they are the stars of the night sky. 

Many eyes lie on you, and you thought you would feel terribly nervous performing the dance that represents the farewell of autumn and the joyful greeting of the winter months in front of the whole castle - in front of every demon of the inuclan; but you feel euphoric, enthusiastic and then ... wait, still nervous? You take a step forward and very slowly, almost timidly, your back foot follows. The small stage on which you and your demon friends dance, and where the three demons sit and play their instruments, is built in the middle of the castle courtyard. Demons set up the stage this morning.

As you take one step, then a second step, and a third step forward, you notice once again how Sesshōmaru looks at you intensely; his eyes shimmer, and you realize that they shimmer with desire, desire for you. He keeps looking at you and you can see how Sesshōmaru watches you with an hungry look that seems to penetrate every layer of your clothes to brush over your bare skin; you immediately feel a tingling shiver running up and down your body and you notice how it dissolves and eases your nervousness. Now you feel more calm as you respond to the many stares of the demons who sit closest to the stage at small tables and follow your every move with their sharp demon eyes. 

You have practiced the dance with your demon friends over a prolonged period of time, almost every day you have met and by now you consider each other to be very good friends. They have accepted you, a ningen, yet you are not really surprised, you know the demons of the inuclan treat you with respect, you know how friendly and helpful they are to you. You know how much they trust the decision of their alpha, how much they value you as mate to their alpha.

Jaken's beak is slightly open, you notice as you turn around with the fan in your hand. He repeatedly looks back and forth between you and Sesshōmaru, his big round eyes are wide. You are not quite sure why Jaken looks as if he is seeing something forbidden. Maybe it's because of Sesshōmaru, who is devouring you with his eyes, and you get the feeling Sesshōmaru would like to lift you up and carry you to your chambers. You feel hot under your clothes, despite the cool evening air, despite the frost that covered the roofs of the buildings and gardens in the morning of the last three days.

The music is getting faster and you gracefully swirl over the tatami mat. No longer are your steps slow and gentle, instead they speak of self-confidence, strength, courage and vigor. Apart from the sounds of the instruments, it is quiet. The demons watch you steadily, some of them are drinking sake, and nobody dares to disturb this enchanting, almost dreamlike performance with their conversations. Sesshōmaru is seated behind a larger table on a pillow and he watches you with his fiery golden eyes. You are his mate long enough to understand the slightest changes in his face, which for many seem to be just a cold expression. You know Sesshōmaru's momentary countenance tells you how satisfied and proud he is of you, how desirable you are, how incredibly beautiful you are to him ... and the last whisper of your nervousness flies away ... and at that moment you open your lips slightly as if you were exhaling it.

Without the slightest feeling of being nervous, you are now amazed why it bothered you so much to be looked at. Why did you have to feel anxious at the thought of showing what and who you are, of showing what you can do? Among all those eyes, there is one being who cannot get enough of you, for him what you are doing is wonderful. For Sesshōmaru you are a breathtaking creature, you realize. And the air suddenly feels to you as if it is filled with magic, as if it is crackling, and as if something very special is happening right now, as if an even stronger, more loving bond is forming between you and Sesshōmaru. Any fear you felt has dissipated by now and you feel how it is replaced by the knowledge that you are precious in what you do, that you are valuable in showing your abilities to everyone.

You feel that you are getting pleasantly intoxicated by your own thoughts: Joy, fun, cheering in ecstasy - everything is a part of you now. You feel blissful and you feel satisfied within yourself. Now you are stroking through the air with your open fan, as if you were painting with a brush. And then you know that the dance is about to end and you step into the middle of the stage with your friends doing the same. You stand close to each other and in a last picture announcing the beginning of winter you and your friends turn your back inwards. Together you are raising the fan, bending your wrists while tilting your heads - each of you a little different. You remain in your stance and you know your friends bodies are frozen like yours. The music carries on playing, then it becomes quieter and fades away. The three of you remain standing still for another moment, your chest lifts and lowers, then you are moving your body and you and your friends form a line with the demons who played the instruments before Sesshōmaru. You stand in the middle, right in front of him, and you bow to him first, then the others follow.

Sesshōmaru looks straight into your eyes, then he glances at the others and finally he rises, steps out behind his table, walks across the castle courtyard and steps upon the stage. You can't hear anyone talking, though the inuclan has many clan members and although the performance is over, yet even the demon children seem to know it's a bad time to be noisy. You can see the clan watching you and Sesshōmaru expectantly. You see how the demons are sinking down to your right and left onto the tatami mats to bow respectfully before their alpha; and you see from the way Sesshōmaru is looking at you that he is not asking you to do the same.

It happens so unexpectedly that you are taken by surprise, and you make a little frightened sound which is immediately silenced: Sesshōmaru's warm lips press against yours. You feel him embracing you, pulling you towards his chest to possess more of your body as he begins to kiss you passionately and fervently. You feel his tongue between your lips and he opens your mouth: Hungrily, eagerly and dominantly he kisses you, and he explores every corner of your mouth - Sesshōmaru wants to savor you completely ...

While you return Sesshōmaru's kiss almost breathlessly, you know the inuclan watches you both, that nothing stays hidden from their demon senses, that they can smell how your human scent begins to change under the declaration of Sesshōmaru's love, how you smell aroused and wet ... 

You hear a squawking sound that clearly comes from Jaken, and then you hear Sesshōmaru's beta raising his voice and lifting his cup filled with sake in your direction. And while Sesshōmaru is caressing your lips and brushes over them warmly, you hear the loud shouting of the inuclan.

"To Sesshōmaru-sama! To his mate!

_"Kanpai!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you will take a very relaxing bath in the castles hot spring and Sesshōmaru will join you:D I may be able to upload it next week:) In the beginning I only planned six chapters, now there will be one more.


	4. Hot Spring

**The water gurgles and murmurs as if it wants to agree with you that everything is fine, that you found peace in his arms.**

* * *

You feel how your muscles ache, how your mind is exhausted and drowsy. In the morning, right after you woke up and enjoyed your breakfast, you went to Sesshōmaru's private library. You have to learn many things, many things you have to memorize. Your head feels as if it is about to burst when you think of all the scrolls in Sesshōmaru's private library, scrolls which tell the historical events of the inuclan, which speak of packs and clans that live in the west and are under the protection of the inuclan. You have studied maps to know where and how far the borders of the western lands stretch and to which demon territory they connect to. You find it very interesting, even exciting to learn more about the inuclan, even if reading for hours wears you out. You also want to know more about Sesshōmaru's father, because neither Sesshōmaru nor Inuyasha talk about him. The flea demon Myōga told you stories about him, he told you a lot of things, but when you asked for Sesshōmaru's mother the flea demon didn't seem to know what to answer. 

So far her name has only appeared twice in the scrolls. She is described as a demoness of great beauty, a demoness who comes from the house of a powerful and sought-after inuyōkai line. She seemed unconcerned when Sesshōmaru introduced you to her as his mate, she did not even looked surprised. On the other hand, you are surprised that Inuyasha's name is mentioned in a short sentence in one of the scrolls. The scroll describes Inuyasha as an illegitimate prince of the inuclan. 

While you were pulling the scrolls from the wooden and bamboo shelves, you came across one that reports an incident with Kōga's wolf pack. You read through it curiously, and you learned that about one hundred years ago Kōga's pack received several valuable furs from the inuclan, after Kōga offered the protection of his lair to two pups of the inuclan. The two pups had left the west without permission to travel to the east where they were bitten by rat demons from the swamps. Kōga's pack found them, cared for their wounds, neutralized the poison and took them in until inuclan demons found the pups and brought them back to the western castle.

Tomorrow you will find out more information about Kōga and his wolf pack, you think, as you look into a wooden bucket to see your own reflection looking back at you. It disappears when you dip your hands into the cold water to wash the mud off from your fingers. You dry your hands on a cloth, then you rub your temple, yawning. Slowly you take off your clothes and you put them on a wooden chest next to the wall in the bath house. In the afternoon you felt that you had spent enough time in Sesshōmaru's library, and you helped to prepare the small gardens in the castle for the coming winter. You swept leaves with a broom made of rice straw and you carried non-perennial plants into an old wooden shed. 

Again you feel how tired your body is after all the work, you feel how slowly your mind is working, and you feel that you long for a place of rest, a place where your body can relax and your mind finds peace. Your feet tap across the wooden floor and you cross the bathhouse completely naked. You stop in front of a door, then you push it open, and you step outside onto cold, smooth stone. You tremble slightly as you feel the cold. You glide your gaze over a large pool filled with hot water, and you smell the sulphur. The water of the hot spring is of a milky colour, gentle wafts of mist pass over it, and you see autumn leaves floating on the surface of the water. It is quiet here. You see bamboo growing densely around the hot spring, you see how high it grows, and you realize that it was planted to prevent prying eyes. You don't even see the guards on the castle wall. You have the hot spring all to yourself, and you are shielded from view.

You put the tip of your foot carefully into the hot water and you think that the temperature is perfect for you. You step on the first stone step, and then you glide slowly deeper into the water. You are now up to your navel in the water and you feel the pleasant warmth, you feel your warm feet, legs, buttocks and your warm waist. You move your hands through the hot water and you let it flow through your spread fingers. You hear the water splashing and gurgling as you repeat your movement, then you cross the pool to its deeper part. You can feel the pool becoming deeper and soon the water is reaching your breasts. You notice how the warmth begins to relax your body, how it releases the pain in your muscles, and you sigh profusely: _So incredibly warm,_ you think, _so beautiful._

You lower yourself into the water up to your neck and you make a couple of swimming movements. You listen to the splashing, and you watch the gentle little waves roll over the milky water and spill over the edge of the pool. You notice in the middle of the hot spring an unusual large rock sticking out of the water; you know it is from the sea, you know it is covered with shells, some of which are broken. You know their edges are very sharp, so sharp that you once almost cut yourself while following their contours with your fingertips. Knowing how easily the rock can injure you, you swim around it to the edge of the pool, there is a shallow spot to lie down. You strech your body and while you lie in the water, you look up at the sky, and you watch its beautiful stripes of bright red. You know the sun is sinking at the horizon, and you can see its rays reaching neither you nor the water of the hot spring, but you see the highest bamboo peaks are still lit. You believe that the night is going to be cold, because as you walked to the bathhouse, you looked far across the western lands to the north, and you saw that the northern mountain range, the natural border to the realm of the dragon-daiyōkai, is covered under deep snow.

You watch a yellow colored leaf floating close to your body, then you decide to close your eyes and rest. You concentrate on the pleasant, comforting warmth and you let it surround your whole body, you let it loosen your tensions in your shoulders, your neck and in your arms. While you enjoy the silence, while you relax and relish the moment, you think about how much you love your life in the inuclan, how happy you are at Sesshōmaru's side, how wonderful he is to you ... and you sigh softly ... Your life feels as if all parts are in their right place ...

You decide to stay a little longer, but occasionally you sit at the edge of the pool to cool down before you slide back into the hot water. As you swim around the rock in the middle, you hear a loud splashing sound and you can hear someone joining you. 

Sesshōmaru, whose naked body is surrounded by milky water up to his waist, is looking at you. You return his gaze, before your eyes glide over his muscular chest, over his powerful arms, where strong muscles are visible. His skin is so smooth, soft, flawless, without a single scar - you almost think it glows. Sesshōmaru has two magenta stripes on his wrists, and ever since you first saw them, you love to caress them with your fingers. You look up at Sesshōmaru's face, and you smile at him while admiring his two magenta stripes on each cheek, and then the blue crescent moon on his forehead draws your gaze - the sign of his heritage.

Sesshōmaru's long white hair is floating on the water surface, and it looks to you as if it is freezing the water around it - what an absurd idea, you think, and you smile even more affectionately.  
  
Sesshōmaru moves towards you, slowly. Leisurely he makes his way through the water. Mokomoko his fur is half under the water surface, and you watch water drops glistening ont the white fur only to roll off Mokomoko and fall into the milky water. As Sesshōmaru gets closer to you, you are captivated by his amber glowing eyes. The water divides in front of him, and you hear it splashing, gurgling, murmuring. You feel small waves breaking against your skin. You feel a joyful expectation within you - you want to be close to your mate.  
  
Soon Sesshōmaru has reached you and is now standing right in front of you. To look at his face, you have to lean your head back. He is staring at you blankly, but you don't mind, you still recognize that his expression is calm, that his state of mind is relaxed, content and unconcerned. You know when you are outside the castle and outside the protection of the inuclan, his demonic senses are always alert - but right now, in this moment, you realize that his attention is more on you than on his surroundings.

Sesshōmaru runs his hand through your hair, and instantly a pleasurable, pleasant, tingling shiver runs through your body. Next, he pulls you gently into his arms, and you are happy to put your arms around him and you feel his powerful back under your fingers. You sigh as you press tightly against him, and you nestle against his warm chest, heated by the hot spring. Sesshōmaru is holding you in a loving embrace. Then he tilts his head towards you and he kisses your hair and whispers your name.  
  
_You are his dearly beloved!_  
  
You sigh sensually and you enjoy being held by him, you enjoy feeling his naked skin against yours. Sesshōmaru's hand moves over your neck, slides down your back and caresses your bottom. And suddenly, quite unexpectedly he lifts you out of the water, and you immediately feel cool air enveloping you. Your skin has goosebumps, and your nipples are getting hard from the cold. With you in his arms, Mokomoko wrapped tightly around you, Sesshōmaru walks through the murky water to the shallow spot where he lies down while he keeps holding you in his arms.

Your face rests on his shoulder and you breathe in the warm air near his neck. His arms are holding you, and you feel his strong hands on your body.  
  
"Rin wants to see you", Sesshōmaru breaks the silence after a while. "The miko also asked for you", he mentions Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha also seems to be interested in your well-being, mate," Sesshōmaru adds shortly after and his voice sounds amused. Sesshōmaru slides two of his long fingers under your chin and raises your head so that you have to look directly into his eyes. "The yōkai-taijiya and the hōshi have also inquired about you and invited you to their home." Sesshōmaru is eyeing you like you're something very rare, very unique and extraordinary. "Last time you visited, you impressed the kitsune. He wants to see you too."

As you listen to him you smile happily, and you feel your heart fluttering, you feel it beating strongly with joy. _Your friends,_ you think: Just like the inuclan you made good friends within Inuyasha's pack. They like your company, and you are aware whether demon or human, even animal, many love to be close to you. Inuyasha's pack is very friendly and kind to you, they laugh with you, and they show honest interest in your life as Sesshōmaru's mate. Inuyasha doesn’t ask many questions, but still you know his hanyō ears are listening when you tell about Sesshōmaru.  
  
And Sesshōmarus ward, Rin, has a very special place in your heart. Although she lives with Kaede and she is cared for by Inuyasha's pack. She delights you with her personality: You know Rin is a dreamy but open-minded girl, you know she is very friendly, polite and very curious. You know she likes to pick flowers, that she enjoys adorning Ah-Uhns heads with garlands of flowers. And you know Sesshōmaru gives her expensive kimonos during his visits, and even you are not holding back with gifting her beautiful items; seeing her beaming, happy face after she has unwrapped her present makes you happy too ...

You sigh, and you lower your gaze, and you rest your head once more on Sesshōmaru's shoulder. _Everything is so beautiful,_ you think. Sesshōmaru's steady heartbeat, the pounding has a calming effect on you, as if it wanted to slowly lull you to sleep. And again you sigh relievingly as you feel Sesshōmaru's sharp nails on your skin, gently stroking your body. Moving from your neck over your back to your bottom, up and down, up and down. You shudder under his touch, and you feel a tingling sensation.  
  
If you could purr like a cat you would. You are enjoying his touch with your eyes closed, enjoying the warmth which surrounds you.

Now Sesshōmaru's nails are stroking over your arms, then over your shoulders to your neck and up to your head. Then he stops unexpectedly before he starts gently to press his nails against your skin. You tremble under this new feeling. "More," you breathe, thinking that it feels incredibly good. Every time his nails touch your skin, you feel a short pleasurable shiver radiating from that spot. _So beautiful,_ you think,_ so beautiful..._

Sesshōmaru keeps hugging you tightly and you feel that under his touches the last tensions in your body disappear. All too gladly you let yourself sink into this lovely, comforting and warming feeling. All too gladly you give yourself to Sesshōmaru, give yourself to his love. You feel content, at home, at peace and so incredibly loved. Everything is perfect, everything is perfect in your life, you think, right now where you are, here in this place, and what you are, your personality, that you are Sesshōmaru's mate - all this is truly perfect.

_"So beautiful,"_ you hear yourself whispering, _"my life is beautiful..." _  
  
Only vaguely you notice how Sesshōmaru finally steps out of the pool with you in his arms and carries you to your chambers. You don't feel cold either, the warmth stays with you. You feel the soft fur of Mokomoko, which is now dry, around your naked body. Sesshōmaru holds you firmly in his arms while he walks through the hallways with you.  
  
And then... then you slowly fall asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of relaxing in a hot spring together with Sesshōmaru:D The next chapter might take some time, I’m still working on the German version. Hope you like it:) Happy New Year!


	5. Friendship

**He takes care of you because he wants to, **

**because it is his nature, **

**because it makes his yōkaiheart flutter, **

**because he loves you deeply.**

Your skin feels pleasantly warm. A fire roars in the middle of the room. There's a hole in the wooden floor, and over the sizzling, crackling flames hangs a kettle made of tin in which vegetables are cooking: Water spinach, sliced bamboo, sweet potatoes, mushrooms and taro. You are holding a small clay bowl in your hand, it is half full with rice. The warm meal warms your body. You take another bite, chewing the rice and juicy vegetables with pleasure.

The fireplace illuminates the whole hut with its warm, soft light, and you look into the faces of Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sango, Miroku, their three children as well as Kaede and Shippō. Your are sitting together in a circle around the fireplace. You can tell by their relieved expressions how happy they are to have escaped the freezing cold outside to warm up with a warm meal by the fire.

Only Inuyasha and Shippō seem to be unaffected by the freezing temperature. Shippō was just as lively in the shivering cold as he is now in the comfortably warm hut. However, at first Inuyasha didn't want to join you and the others because Sesshōmaru entered Kaede's hut right behind you. Eventually, Kagome lured him inside with a full bowl of rice and vegetables.

Sesshōmaru is resting near you, his eyes are closed. He is leaning against the wall while he appears unconcerned; Jaken is next to your mate, his posture is stiff, his arms are crossed in front of his chest. Before leaving the castle, as you swung your body on Ah-Uhn's back, you wanted to know why Jaken wants to visit Inuyasha's pack. You know his opinion regarding Inuyasha's pack isn't the best.

_'I have to make sure Rin is doing well with the hag and the hany__ō, of course I'm coming!'_,Jaken yapped at you as if It's obvious that he will join. Now you notice his unhappy look. _It's probably evident to everyone in the room,_ you think, _that Jaken prefers to be somewhere else right now,_ and you refrain from rolling your eyes. _Oh Jaken,_ you think, and you notice how a little warm smile flits over your lips. _You theatrical, dramatic and emotional kappa, of course you will always deny that you were very worried about Rin, yes, that you have a good, loyal heart._

While you take a bite, you don't miss the twitching of Inuyasha's ears. You have been noticing Inuyasha's behavior for a while now, and you believe Inuyasha to be nervous since he has to share a small room with Sesshōmaru. You know Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha have denied each others existence in the past, but in your opinion they have both made great progress. Just a few years ago, you know, it would have been unthinkable for them to sit together in the same room._ Yes, so much has changed for the better,_ you think happily and relieved, _so much has improved._

The wood creaks and clothes rustle, and Kaede rises from her seat with a small groan and a whistling wheeze. She grabs the bamboo spoon to stir the vegetables in the kettle.

"Who wants a second scoop?" she asks.

"Me!" calls Shippō, and he quickly pushes his empty bowl towards her.

"Keh," you hear Inuyasha grumbling. "If you're not careful, he'll finish everything on his own. Don't give him too much or he can only join his kitsune training rolling -"

"Inuyasha," Kagome cuts him off. "Shippō is growing again. I had to sew him new clothes," she says to you, explaining it with a soft voice that raises in the next moment. "You saw me, Inuyasha, you know it ...!" she says, while Inuyasha is pushing a large piece of water spinach into his mouth, merely commenting her statement with a grumbling sound.

To outsiders, you think, the fighting between Inuyasha and Shippō may seem as if the two demons don't like each other very much, but you know this assumption could not be more wrong. You know Inuyasha considers Shippō as family, maybe even as his own son, and you know Inuyasha will always swing Tessaiga for Shippō's protection, you know Inuyasha will do that for everyone in this room - even for your mate and Jaken.

"Thanks again for the fabrics you gave me," Kagome turns to you. You brought her some very fine fabrics of good quality weeks ago after she gifted you one of her bows. "Shippō likes the colors very much."

"The girls think I come from a wealthy kitsune-clan," Shippō proudly says to you.

"Shippō, at some point you will have to tell them the truth," says Sango, and you hear Inuyasha snorting loudly.

You are not really surprised to learn that Shippō uses the fine, expensive fabric to fool the girls. Earlier, Shippō showed you new skills, illusions he creates with his kitsune magic. Kitsune got it in their blood to create illusions, and while it seems quite real, it doesn't last long.

"Here Inuyasha, there's plenty left for you," you hear Kaede. She turns away from Shippō and towards Inuyasha. She reaches out to him and Inuyasha wordlessly hands her his bowl which she fills with rice and vegetables. After she gives it back to him she looks over to Sesshōmaru. "Would you like to eat with us, Sesshōmaru-sama? Or maybe the kappa is hungry -"

Jaken's loud squawking drowns out the noises in the room, even the bubbling cooking pot and the giggling of Sango's and Miroku's twin daughters.

"Never!" Jaken yells. "I don't eat ningen food ... and Sesshōmaru-sama also -"

"Jaken!"

You hear the sharpness in Sesshōmaru’s voice but since Sesshōmaru keeps his eyes closed, you know Jaken's emotional outburst has not caused Sesshōmaru to lose his calm. However, a second later, he does open his eyes and they are fixed on Kaede. "Make sure my mate gets enough food."

Now he glances at you, and you instantly feel warmth rising within you as you detect tenderness in his expression. You feel the warmth heating your cheeks. And when Sesshōmaru opens his lips to a small, amused, barely recognizable smile, you feel that you have to move away from the crackling fire, because this new kind of heat is making you very disoriented. You start to feel a hot desire for Sesshōmaru that barely lets you sit in your seat.

"But of course," you hear Kaede speaking as if she is far away, yet you hand over your bowl as she steps in front of you. Your hand is wobbly.

"It's nice to see you're visiting us again, lass," says Kaede to you, "Life among the yōkais seems to do you good. It doesn't escape my old eyes how well he takes care of you." Kaede turns away from you and walks in a slightly crouched posture to the kettle to swing the bamboo spoon.

"You are really glowing," says Sango and she smiles at you.

"Oh," says Miroku knowingly, "I can recognize a look of love right away." He leans toward you, grinning. "Head over heels in love, my beauty."

"That's so wonderful," exclaims Rin excitedly. "Rin knows you make Sesshōmaru-sama very happy."

You smile back.

And then you hear Shippō softly giggling. He's sitting across from you, but when you look at him, he quickly lowers his eyes.

"What is it, Shippō?" asks Kagome. Shippō just shakes his head and continues eating as if nothing happened, however, you hear the typical 'keh' sound of Inuyasha.

"Keh, he just smells what we all smell with our yōkai noses," says Inuyasha and he puts a big piece of taro into his mouth.

"Ah," replys Miroku knowingly, and again he leans towards you, and while he makes a sweeping gesture with his hand, he breathes, "Love - the smell of an inseparable love is swirling around us all."

"Keh! What are you talking about!" protests Inuyasha . "That is not -"

Miroku waves his index finger. "Well, I know what you smell, Inuyasha, but why not express it with the most beautiful word in the world: Love, what you smell is love!"

Rin claps her hands together. "Love," she repeats in a sighing voice, and she looks back and forth between you and Sesshōmaru.

"Whatever," murmurs Inuyasha into his bowl.

You're quite relieved to have the situation interrupted by Miroku's and Sango's youngest child. Their toddler starts crying out for more food, dipping his chubby little hands into the rice bowl in front of him, whining loudly when he fails to reach the rice. Sango takes the bowl and scrapes the leftovers together, then she starts feeding him while telling stories about her three children. You are relieved at the change of subject, and you listen while you still feel that tingling, craving heat inside you.

Instinctively you lean towards Sesshōmaru, instinctively your hand moves over the floorboard a little bit more closer to him.

You listen only with one ear as Kagome speaks. Kagome tells everyone she gave you her old bow, and you showed her today how much you improved, that you are able to hit your target._ Yes,_ you think, _many things have improved in your life and in the lives of your friends._

Eventually the evening draws to a close. Sango, Miroku and their children are the first to retire to their home. When the time comes to do the dishes, Shippō is quickly gone. Kagome is shaking out the straw mats while you are next to Kaede taking from her the wet and cleaned bowls and chopsticks and you dry them with a towel. Rin is helping you.

"Follow me when you're done," says Sesshōmaru to you, and he leaves the hut. His hair is blowing behind him and one strand brushes over your arm, and immediately you feel the spot where it touched you getting hot and tingly. Jaken hastens after Sesshōmaru with his staff firmly in his small frog-like hands. And then, a second later, Inuyasha dashes out.

You stay and you help to put everything back to its usual place before telling Kagome and Kaede goodbye, then you put on your fur and together with Rin you step out into the freezing cold. _It got even colder,_ you realize,_ so much colder._ Little white clouds appear before your face as you breathe. You look behind the small huts to a meadow lying in darkness. You have left Ah-Uhn there and now Sesshōmaru is waiting for you there as well.

"Rin", you say, and you hug the girl tightly. She returns your hug and presses her face into you.

"I'll show your gift to Kohaku the next time I see him," says Rin, while you are holding her close. "Sesshōmaru-sama is beautiful. I will handle the jade figure very carefully." You knew it would make Rin incredibly happy to receive Sesshōmaru in its demonic form as a small figurine carved in jade. It is an exact replica of the one standing on a shelf in Sesshōmarus's study.

As you say goodbye you give her a kiss on the forehead, then you leave the village and you follow a small trail till it ends and you step onto frozen grass. With every step you take you hear the grass crunching under your shoes. Your hands are under your coat, yet you feel a chill. In this pitch black night you are blind with your human eyes. It is impossible for you to see where you are stepping, but you sense you must be walking in the right direction. The cold air tastes fresh and it wakes you up.

In vain you try to make out his shape. No matter where you turn, where you look, you can only see blackness.

"Mate."

Relieved, you turn in the direction from which you hear Sesshōmaru's voice coming.

"You are cold," he says, and he pulls you close. His arms wrap around you and you notice Sesshōmaru is holding something in his hand, something soft. You only realize what he is carrying when he puts the bearskin around your shoulders.

Clad in a winter kimono and now two skins, Sesshōmaru lifts you up and starts walking through the night. You lay your head on his shoulder, and you inhale his soothing scent. A rustling and crackling sound is heard somewhere. Sesshōmaru's muscles are relaxed, and you know everything is fine. You hear a snorting and a munching sound and when you finally look up you see the faint outline of Ah and Uhn's head. The dragon demon trots towards you while Uhn is chewing on frozen blades of grass.

With you in his arms Sesshōmaru sits on Ah-Uhn. Your back is leaning against his warm chest, and Sesshōmaru is reaching past you for Ah-Uhn's reins. Even before the dragon demon takes off, you feel Mokomoko wrapping around and you feel Sesshōmaru's hot breath next to your ear.

"A cold wind blows from the north, do not hold back from telling me if you feel cold. I do not wish any of the ningen diseases to afflict you."

Sesshōmaru moves the reins, and Ah-uhn rises to the air, soon flying over treetops to the west. Instantly you feel a bitter cold wind whipping against your face but your body stays warm.

Your eyes widen as you feel Sesshōmaru's warm hand touching your cold cheek, as your face is not protected from the cold. You want to tell him it's ok, after all your body is warm, but Sesshōmaru's _'hn'_ sound holds you back. Sesshōmaru reaches behind your head down to your neck, and then you feel how the wind suddenly stops blowing against your ears: The bearskin has a hood, you realize. Sesshōmaru ties it tighter under your chin. Now the wind no longer reaches your cheeks either.

_'It doesn't escape my old eyes that he takes very good care of you'_ you remember Kaede's generous words about Sesshōmaru.

_Yes, he truly does, _you think, and you smile into the night as you lean into Sesshōmaru, and being immersed in his warmth and enchanting smell, you enjoy the peaceful journey through the pitch black cloudy sky. And finally ... finally as the yearning heat within you rises once more, Sesshōmaru is close to you, and you savour the moment of cosy, caring and loving togetherness to the fullest.

You're dozing off but a sudden thought jolts you abruptly: Wait a minute, where's Jaken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter. Next one is already written but still needs to be translated. It’s the longest chapter in this story with 4500 words. You will get a very long and in detail written scene of being intimate with Sesshōmaru. Sorry if this chapter is not that soothing, I didn’t want to write the Inu-gang too much out of character. The image is drawn by me. I love illustrating my stories.
> 
> I apologize for all the grammar mistakes once more. Personally, it annoys me a bit for not being able to prevent such mistakes. Yet, this time while working with the translator I got the feeling the software was improved. Also writing in English feels more natural now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	6. Crescent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest chapter of the story. It includes a very long in detail written sex scene.

**He knows what you want. He knows your body. To satisfy you is his pleasure. To love you is his pleasure. To him, it is the most natural thing in the world.**

A croaky, frightened scream wakes you up. Your eyes fly open and immediately fall on small lights that move like tiny suns at a distance through the darkness. Only at second glance, you realize the lights are lanterns hanging from the porches of houses; it is the wind that makes them bob gently to and fro. You have returned, you think, to the castle of the West.

An arm lifts from your belly, and behind you the warm hold you have leaned on so pleasurably moves away. You hear fabric rustling, you see Ah turning his head to look at you while Uhn's attention is focused on something on the ground.

You turn your face, and immediately you see two glowing amber eyes that are exactly on par with yours. The faint light of the lanterns falls upon them, and you think you can lose yourself in his shimmering eyes. Your breath escapes your lungs, and white mist envelops you instantly. You do not notice how you are leaning forward, you feel deeply connected to him: Ah-Uhn, the lanterns and the castle square are fading away.

He steps forward and his hands are holding your shoulders, and only now do you realize how far you are leaning away from Ah-Uhn's saddle. Without his support you would have lost your balance at any given moment. The distance between you and him is not very big anymore, and his warm, wonderful lips attract you temptingly. You hear the pounding sound, the strong beats in your chest: Your heart is bouncing, fluttering, and it desires to spread its wings completely.

His eyes are watching your every move, watching you open your lips to a soft sigh. He steps through the white haze so close to you that you can hear him breathing, you can smell him, and you think you can taste his demonic male aura on your tongue.

Strength. Power. Leader.

You look at your beloved mate, and you see his courage, you see his willpower, his honor, his pride. And then, even this fades away, as he comes yet closer to you, and now you feel it: The connection, the loving bond that unites you and Sesshōmaru, you feel the source of your devotion for each other ... you feel your love.

Right in this moment the cloud cover breaks open and the light of the crescent moon falls on you and Sesshōmaru.

You believe that Sesshōmaru begins to glow under the light of the moon. His white hair shines and sparkles as it reflects the light. And then he closes the gap, and your eyelids flutter shut.

_warmth... _

_warmth... _

_His lips are so incredibly warm..._

Sesshōmaru kisses you slowly, gently, as if he wants to savour every movement. You feel his hands touching your waist, and Sesshōmaru gently pulls you from Ah-Uhn's saddle into his arms, while his lips never leave yours. You kiss him back, your hands are folded in Sesshōmarus neck. You nudge your tongue against his lips, and immediately you hear a deep rumble. You feel the vibration in every cell of your body, and overwhelmed by the feeling you open your mouth and gasp. Then you are tasting him. A comforting shiver flows through you, as Sesshōmarus tongue kisses yours, as you feel him caressing it. It is not a battle of tongues, no, it is like a dance of two lovers, two mates full of longing and tenderness. You give yourself over to this wonderful kiss, savoring the moment to the fullest.

After some more caresses full of longing, Sesshōmaru separates from you. "Come," he says. You snuggle up to him and Sesshōmaru's left arm holds you tightly.

"Jaken, tend to Ah-Uhn."

"H-Hai, Sesshōmaru-sama!"

Only now you notice Jaken. He's sitting on the ground next to Uhn's head, his back is turned to you and Sesshōmaru. When he hears Sesshōmaru's voice, he jumps up. Despite the darkness, you see a big bump on his head, and the pale light of the crescent moon illuminates Mokomoko's hair, which covers Jaken's clothes. _Was he wrapped in Sessh__ōmaru's fur? Y_ou ask yourself, _is that the reason you didn't see him when you left Rin and Inuyasha's pack? _

Jaken grabs Ah-Uhn's rein and trots away with the two-headed dragon. Soon you can only hear them, and you hear Jaken murmuring incomprehensible words into the night.

Sesshōmaru’s grip becomes firmer. You look up to him inquiringly, and then, suddenly, the wind is blowing around you and pulling strongly at your clothes. Startled and in a state of haste you cling to Sesshōmaru, despite knowing that you will never be able to fall when you are in Sesshōmaru’s arms, that this is truly impossible. Sesshōmaru flies with you over the roofs of the castle. Beneath you countless lanterns shine, and you see the shadows of demons looking up at you and Sesshōmaru, then returning to their duties. Sesshōmaru passes the main house and lands with you gently in a small garden behind it, which adjoins to your and Sesshōmarus chambers. As soon as you feel solid ground under your feet, Sesshōmaru releases you and walks off. You follow him and you step next to him onto a wooden terrace. You hear it more than you are able to see it, when Sesshōmaru opens the sliding door leading to your chambers.

Before you enter, you take one more glance back into the garden, which lies pitch-black in front of you, and then you see it: Two snowflakes floating down from the cloudy sky, swirling closely together through the air right at your feet. As you look up at the sky again, you see it is covered with little white dots.

"It's snowing!" you say, and your voice clearly reveals your delight. You stretch out your arm and you catch a few snowflakes in the palm of your hand. You hear the wood creak, and Sesshōmaru’s tall figure appears right beside you. He is standing close to you, sharing his warmth with you, and observing the snow flurry together with you. You watch the snowflakes fall onto the cold, frozen ground, and after a while you lean your head on and Sesshōmaru’s shoulder. Your hand finds his and your fingers slide through his.

You feel content, and it feels as if time is frozen for you and Sesshōmaru. The world seems to turn without you, while you enjoy the silence next to him, while you watch the wonder of nature that covers the garden, the roofs and the paths with a glittering white layer of snow. 

"Arigatō," you say thank you, "Arigatō," you repeat, and this time your voice is louder but still gentle, "for always being by my side, Sesshōmaru."

You hear fabric rustling, wooden planks creaking, and you raise your head. Your view of the garden is blocked: Sesshōmaru stands in front of you and looks at you while he holds your hand.

"It is I who owe you my gratitude," he says, his voice is strong. "The heart of this yōkais is yours, it will beat only for you, mate."

Sesshōmaru’s face draws closer to yours, and then you feel his forehead on yours, and you hear him inhaling your smell deeply. "No matter where you are," he continues in a clear voice, "no matter what life has planned for you," he frames your face with his warm hands, "time will not be an obstacle for me, worlds will not be able to stop me, I will always find you, always stay by your side."

You close your eyes listening to Sesshōmaru and you feel your chest tightening: A whirlwind of feelings of overwhelming power surges through you. You open your lips as if you are breathless. "Anata [dearest] ..." you breathe, gently, tenderly, understanding.

"When I am in your thoughts," says Sesshōmaru, and you hear that his voice is full of warmth, "then know that my love is with you in those moments." His thumb touches your cheek and only now do you notice a single tear running down your face. Sesshōmaru wordlessly wipes it away.

"I chose you."

"Sesshōmaru," you gasp, and a storm roars within you, a storm of feelings of tenderness, warmth, devotion, joy, happiness, gratitude, love and much more, there is no end in sight. "Sesshōmaru," you whisper his name, and you do not know how to put your feelings for this wonderful daiyōkai into words. You want to talk, but there is so much you want to tell him at this moment.

"Sesshōmaru ... Sesshōmaru!"

Your voice sounds urgent. You fold your hands in Sesshōmaru's neck, and then you pull Sesshōmaru towards you, and you cover his mouth with your lips.

You hear him growling in contentment.

You aren't holding back, and you put all your feelings into the kiss.

His growl gets louder, gets deeper the longer and harder you kiss him.

"Anata..." You're breaking away from him. Your voice is seductive, it is of a desiring heat.

It doesn't need a word: You know, Sesshōmaru understands what your heart so desires, who it wants to feel...

While you kiss him again, tasting his sweet lips, Sesshōmaru picks you up and carries you through the open sliding door into the room behind. You hold on to his neck. You hear him shutting the sliding door, keeping the cold from entering, you hear the crackling of a fire that a servant has lit, and you immediately feel the warmth in the room. And during all of this Sesshōmaru is eagerly reciprocating your kiss.

Sesshōmaru carries you over tatami mats into the middle of the room, where a large futon is rolled out, onto which he gently lowers you. You feel the soft fur and blankets, and with glassy eyes you look up to him.

His gaze rests on you. A long moment passes, as he looks at you silently, looking at you closely, as if you were the most beautiful creature he has seen in all the hundred years of his life. After several more moments Sesshōmaru turns away from you. Clasping the sword hilt of bakusaiga, he crosses the room to place bakusaiga and tenseiga on a sword holder next to the wall.

You watch as Sesshōmaru returns. His hand wanders to his obi, and Sesshōmaru opens the knot. His yellow and blue obi falls to the ground. Now Sesshōmaru reaches to his breastplate and opens the ties that hold it together and takes it off, while his gaze lingers on you incessantly. As you look back at him, you feel the room around you begin to fade, as if it is losing all its colour. Only Sesshōmaru remains crystal clear. He is radiating such an overwhelming aura that you are totally captivated by it. You do not dare to look away, hardly dare to breathe.

Sesshōmaru offers you his hand, after he stands before you without armour and swords only in his clothes. You don't hesitate, you reach out and grab his, and then you lift yourself up with Sesshōmarus help. Immediately you feel his hands on you. Sesshōmaru unties your fur cape, which slides over your shoulders and carelessly falls to your feet. His fingers touch your collarbone, moving gently over it to the golden ornate buckle of your second cape. It too slips from your shoulders, which Sesshōmaru instantly embraces. You lay your palms on his chest.

"Mate," says Sesshōmaru in a deep voice, and you hear the desire for you. And then without warning a low growl suddenly cuts through the air. Sesshōmaru takes a step towards you, then a second. He pushes you backwards. Your breath becomes shallower. A shiver runs through your body and your hairs stand up. Sesshōmaru's expression changes: Behind his golden eyes you see something wild, untamed lurking.

An animal-like growl like that of a predator that has trapped its prey resounds, and you see Sesshōmaru's eyes turning slightly red.

_Run! _

Your human instincts are screaming at you to flee.

_\- Run! - _

You feel your heart starting to race. It's pounding strongly.

_RUN!_

You stumble awkwardly backwards over the futon, entangling yourself in the blankets and skins, and while you try to keep your balance, you suddenly feel a warm body embracing you. Strong arms hold you. The walls of the room spin, you lose your footing, then all you see is white ... You gasp when in the next moment your head is resting on a soft pillow and your body is bedded on the soft blankets and skins. And then you pant helplessly for air. Your chest rises and falls quickly. And you breathe in jerks.

Sesshōmaru is above you, his body on yours, his mouth on your mark, and there he sucks on your tender skin. You feel his teeth, feel his tongue, feel his hot breath, and you wriggle under him, clinging to his back as not to be swept away by the intoxicating and overwhelming feelings.

_"Ah _ _…!"_

You can't lie still. You feel electric lightning flashing through your body as Sesshomaru's lips touch the mark, each taking your breath away for a moment. You feel heat shooting down.

"Ah... Hn...!"

Your feet are pressing into the futon, your toes are bended. Again you gasp, again your body twitches uncontrollably. Your fingernails press deeper into Sesshōmarus back; you wrap your legs around Sesshōmarus hip, rubbing against him.

A long unrestrained deep rumble is coming from Sesshōmarus throat, and he pushes his pelvis against yours. Through the clothes you feel his hard member.

As you groan loud and soft, Sesshōmaru is rumbling and growling. His hand is in your hair while the other is supporting himself. He licks and nibbles at your mark. Your eyes are closed except for a small gap. And then you feel Sesshōmarus tongue running over your skin, away from your mark. He kisses your neck, jawline, chin and finally he takes possession of your mouth. Your lips begin to tingle with pleasure as Sesshōmaru kisses you, eager and demanding.

You are not holding back and youe are returning every move of his lips passionately. You yearn to taste more of Sesshōmaru, to be closer to him, to feel his naked skin against yours, to sense him deep inside you, to be filled.

"Sesshōmaru ...," you breathe, without really being able to form an sentence.

"Hn ...," says Sesshōmaru. His fingers run through your silky, soft hair then linger on your obi. While Sesshōmaru is tasting the corners of your mouth, your upper and lower lip, he undoes the band that holds your kimono together. He pulls the fabric aside, brushes all its layers over your shoulders, leaving your upper body naked underneath him.

The sudden difference in temperature hardens your nipples.

Sesshōmaru's mouth moves from your lips down to your stomach, where his tongue leaves a hot trail above your navel. As you feel the heat and his seductive caress, your back arches and you exhale a long, pleasurable sigh. Sesshōmaru's lips touch your stomach, and with his tongue he slowly caresses your soft skin, drawing circles.

He sucks and nibbles at your skin. You feel his sharp teeth gently touching you without hurting you. Then you feel his tongue licking over your belly button and traveling up.

A scream escapes you as Sesshōmaru's mouth encloses your erect nipple. He begins to suck. Sesshōmaru is licking your breast, while the other is caressed by his warm hand. You hear him reacting to your panting and moaning with a long growl that seems to come from deep within his chest. It sounds untamed, wild, dangerous ... it sounds eager, impatient ... animalistic!

When you manage to lift your head to look down, you see two glowing eyes watching you attentively. And you notice how hungrily they look at you.

Sesshōmaru releases you for a tiny moment, only to spoil your nipple with his tongue which has been neglected by him. His wonderful tongue leave pleasant goose bump on your skin, and you can feel the heat between your legs longing for release at Sesshōmaru's caresses.

You cuddle closer to Sesshōmaru, rubbing yourself again his hard member. The growl you hear penetrates your body. It awakens something inside you, a primal instinct: Your legs fall from Sesshōmaru's hip, and you open them, spreading them wide, and you surrender to Sesshōmaru with confidence.

Sesshōmaru starts to completely undress. Rustling, the last garment falls to the ground, and as he stands naked above you, you see how he observes every single movement of yours, you notice how he listens to every single noise you make: your hot breath, your soft sigh as you let your gaze wander over his beautiful body, and you can see how big Sesshōmaru's member is -

And then, in the next second, Sesshōmaru is on top of you. He supports his body with just one arm while his other hand disappears from your field of vision. Before you realize what he is about to do, you feel Sesshōmaru completely opening your kimono. You widen your eyes, as you feel Sesshōmaru touching your most intimate part.

You make a choked sound as his finger is stroking your clitoris, rubbing it in a circle. You squeeze your eyes together and you arch your back as a shower of lust bursts over you.

"Hmm...", a groan of lust escapes you. Now you feel Sesshōmaru touching you with a second finger. Your body twitches under his skilled movements. In your excited state you no longer want to wait. The desire in you wants to be satisfied. You want Sesshōmaru to take you-

_"Ah!"_

Your thoughts come to a sudden end when Sesshōmaru's finger penetrates you. Instinctively you open your legs even further. A whimper escapes you as he bends his finger inside you. The wonderful feeling of pleasure intensifies as he begins to move his finger. You prepare yourself, you want to let yourself be swept away by the whirlpool of indescribable pleasure. But Sesshōmaru stops, every time you're so close ... 

_"Please..."_ You sound hoarse, impatient, pleading. You want salvation.

"To satisfy my mate," Sesshōmaru growls, "will never require a request nor a plea."

Fine red veins run through the white of Sesshōmarus eyes. You are aware that Sesshōmaru is no longer holding back his demonic side, his beast. Sesshōmaru allows you to see his wilder, more dangerous side. Yet you feel no fear. You trust him, you are the mate to all of Sesshōmaru's facets. You slowly nod in response to what he says.

And immediately you sigh trustingly as Sesshōmaru bends forward and kisses you eagerly. You moan loudly and unrestrained into the kiss, as Sesshōmaru's finger moves inside you, his thumb rubbing your clitoris.

_Oh,_ you think, this feeling is incredible._ More ... more ... faster ... ahh ... that's good ..._

_"What? No ...!"_

The wonderful feeling dies abruptly. Your eyes, which you have closed, flutter open. You feel a sudden emptiness within you. Confused you look at his face, and you look at him in surprise when you see what Sesshōmaru is doing next.

Sesshōmaru's finger are next to his mouth, and you see how wet they shimmer with your femininity. His tongue emerges between his lips, and as he looks at you incessantly, he licks his fingers extensively and with relish, licking every corner.

You would not have thought that your body could get any hotter, but when you see his tongue licking your juice from his fingers, you feel a wave of searing passion rolling through your body.

You offer your hand to him in a silent gesture that he should not let you wait any longer, and Sesshōmaru grabs it. And then he's above you and his body is on yours. You feel his weight, which is a fraction of his actual body weight.

Then you feel his member pressing between your wet labia. You almost begged him, however his words are still fresh on your mind. _You don't have to ask him,_ you know, _Sessh__ōmaru will give you exactly what you are so desperately longing for. _

Sesshōmaru moves your body into the right position. Then he lowers his pelvis and you feel the tip of his member slowly penetrating you. He gently pushes into you, patiently and carefully, giving you time to get used to his size. When he is halfway inside you, Sesshōmaru pauses to your surprise. Only when your muscles are fully relaxed he lets himself sink all the way in. You gasp as he penetrates you deeper and deeper and fills you more and more.

"Ahh... hnn..." Your heart beats louder in your ears.

"Sesshōmaru," you moan aroused and almost feverish with delight, for you can feel how Sesshōmaru is fully seated inside you. The feeling of being whole, of being one with him, makes you whimper pleasantly. It feels so good to feel him inside you. You loll under him in pleasure, as well as you can, while Sesshōmaru is bonding more deeply with you.

Sesshōmaru growls loudly; the white of his eyes is replaced by an intense red. You recognize that his teeth are longer and sharper. They resemble the teeth of predators.

You bend your head to the side, exposing your neck to him, presenting the mark to him. His mouth is immediately there, and he starts sucking hard.

"Hmm," you gasp with delight.

Sesshōmaru growls, a satisfied growl, and then his tongue is licking his mark on your skin. You feel his nose touching you, and you hear Sesshōmaru drawing in your scent.

"Mate," growls Sesshōmaru after he has moved away from your throat. And then you feel Sesshōmaru moving inside you. You feel him slowly pulling out of you, then he stops.

His eyes, still glowing red, although more faintly, and you can see white dots here and there, are looking at you as if they want to read something particular in your facial expression. Apparently they find what they are looking for, because Sesshōmaru shifts its weight a little ... and then he thrusts into you ...

Your breath is taken away, you cling to Sesshōmarus back, and you press your face into the crook of his neck and moan loudly. Sesshōmaru lifts his pelvis to penetrate you with a strong thrust. Again and again he moves in and out. His thrusts are deep, they make you tremble, they feel incredibly good.

While you are holding on to Sesshōmaru with your hands and legs and while a wave of delight overcomes you with every thrust, you do not miss that Sesshōmaru's powerful movements are calculated, that he uses only as much of his demon strength as your human body can bear.

_To feel him inside you, to be close to Sessh__ōmaru, to merge with him ... it's a familiar, breathtaking feeling,_ you think, _it feels wonderful, so good, it's a feeling of joy._

A pleasurable scream escapes you: Sesshōmaru has lifted your hip, and the new angle allows him to thrust deeper into you. Your legs are now above his shoulders. His long white hair falls down around your naked body like a silk curtain. Strands of silvery hair caress your heated skin, and the coolness they leave behind is like a refreshing, vitalising breeze for you.

Sesshōmaru elicits a pleasant moan from you with his next powerful thrust. _There!_ You think. _THERE!_ You tense your pelvis, and your muscles close around Sesshōmarus member. And again Sesshōmaru hits this wonderful spot in you.

_Again and again and again ... Ah! _

Sesshōmaru's growls mingle with your moans, a sweet song of passion. You are feeling more and more exhilarated. 

You feel your muscles tense and relax as your body prepares. Waves of pleasure rise and fall, your body shakes with excitement, and you feel yourself approaching the climax.

As if Sesshōmaru knows how aroused you feel right now, he moves faster. With every deep thrust you are pressed into the futon, with every deep thrust you are almost overwhelmed by the blissful, delightful feelings.

And then...

... in a tiny moment (your heated body is pressed tightly against Sesshōmaru) you are carried away by lust. You cry out, a long sweet cry of delight, of passion, and your cry turns into a long, deep moan.

Meanwhile Sesshōmarus moves even faster inside you, ... and then you hear him growl deeply, wildly and threateningly. His thrusts are now jerky, out of rhythm, but they give you an enjoyable end to your own climax.

One last deep growl, then he stops. Sesshōmaru waits several moments, his member still inside you, before he slowly pulls himself out of you.

You look at his naked body as he rises. You notice that the last red disappears from his eyes, and you do not miss the way Sesshōmaru looks at you; an expression of warmth and tenderness, and you observe that he seems carefree, relaxed and satisfied, maybe even happy, you think.

"Sesshōmaru," you start, hesitating for a moment. "Do I make you happy?" you ask.

You can tell by the tiny change in his expression that your question surprises him. And then he's on top of you. He looks into your eyes, and you feel his warm hand on your stomach.

"Mate," he breathes, and his deep voice gives you pleasant goose bumps. "I have chosen you," he whispers, "knowing that you are worthy. Knowing that Sesshōmaru can love you." Now he caresses your belly.

His face approaches yours. "You are Sesshōmaru's happiness."

You smile at him. His declaration moves and delights you deeply, and then your mouth is on his. You kiss him passionately, fiercely and Sesshōmaru growls into the kiss while he eagerly meets your lips.

Later that night you wake up. Your naked body is pressed against Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru's flawless porcelain skin is covered by mokomoko while you feel warm under blankets and furs.

_"Sleep."_

_"Hai,"_ you answer him softly.

You snuggle up to the mighty daiyōkai of the west, to Sesshōmaru, and you close your eyes and then you go back to sleep, to a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the sex scene, I wanted to create a safe environment for the 'you'. I wanted the scene to be hot and steamy, but never to make the 'you' feel uncomfortable. Too often I find one-shots where the sex scene depicts an abusive relationship, something I will never be able to write ... I love way to much to be cherished, pampered and adored:) Cosy, soothing feelings are great!
> 
> This story will have two more chapters.  
The next story I planned is a reader-insert Harry Potter story which will be suspense, adventure, family and omegaverse. I also wrote a 'Thranduil and You' story which still needs editing.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Wattpad: @pumpkinnina  
If you want to see more illustrations I draw for my stories you can follow me on Instagram: pumpkin.nina


	7. Change

** Worries are like thunderclouds, looming high and dark above you, but with _him _ at your side they are like soft, delicate flowers... **

Splash!

You hear.

Splash! Does it again, every time a red and white shimmering fin breaks the surface of the water, or wide open fish mouths eagerly turn towards you. You take a handful of rice from your bowl, which is on your lap, and you throw the grains into the pond. Fins flap at once, mouths squeeze close together: the koi fishes devour the grains of rice, descend to the deepest corners of the pond, only to return to you soon, waiting for you to feed them more food. You look at the glittering and sparkling water surface, in which the sun is reflected. And you watch the soft pink cherry blossoms floating on the water between white water lilies and reeds. You keep feeding the fish, and in the meantime you feel the wind blowing through the garden. You feel a slight cold on your skin, but it is not unpleasant. And then you suddenly find yourself in a shower of cherry blossoms. The blossoms swirl through the air all around and fall on you.

You blow them off your kimono, pluck them from your hair, and you listen to the cherry tree branches rustling above you.

You listen to the pleasant song of the birds, listen to their lively, loud chirping. They sit in the trees or hop over the roof of the main house.

You put your hand on your belly and you caress the little bump. Often you think back to the moment when Sesshōmaru told you the good news, the moment when he told you that the heir of the West is growing within you. You were surprised because only four days had passed since you had visited Inuyasha's pack and Rin, four days since you had spent this magical, passionate night with Sesshōmaru. At that time you could not feel any change in your body with your human senses. But Sesshōmarus told you that your scent has changed in the last four days: It is warmer and more alluring to him, he told you. You tried to detect this new smell on yourself, you wanted to know what Sesshōmaru smells, but for you your body's scent is still the same, even now. However, it seems to have a special effect on Sesshōmaru: You have noticed Sesshōmaru is acting more protective in the last few months, he is more often looking after your well-being, and he likes to breathe in your scent whenever he is close to you. You look down on your belly, which is hidden under a beautiful kimono.

_Sesshōmaru will be a good father to you,_ you think, _and I will be a good mother._

Since you know you are expecting Sesshōmaru's child, his pup, you spend many days thinking about the future. What it will be like to have a small family. You feel great joy, you are full of blissful expectation, but then you feel a hand tightening around your heart and squeezing it. You feel ups and downs.

You loved your child instantly when Sesshōmaru told you about its existence. You feel more connected to your child every day. You talk to it, you hum and sing for your child, and you started preparing yourself and your environment for your offspring. You have chosen toys for your child, made of wood, leather and cloth, and you have commissioned new ones.

If there is no darkness on your mind and your heart is not heavy, you can hardly stop yourself from thinking of all the new things that your child will need. You express yourself very creatively, for you want the best for your offspring.

But then, sometimes, just like now, you sit contemplatively in the garden adjoining to your and Sesshōmaru's rooms on a stone under the big cherry tree, feeding the koifishes. You know that your child is a Hanyō, and you can't help but worry about the mixed blood of your child. You often think of Inuyasha and his painful past, which Kagome, but also Sango, Miroku and even Shippō have told you about. You know that Hanyōs are all too often outcasts, neither accepted by humans nor by demons. There are so many prejudices against Hanyōs, you think, and your heart gets heavy when you think of how your child will have to face a world that looks down on those with mixed blood in their veins.

And you know how dangerous it is for Hanyōs. You think with concern of the night in which your child, like Inuyasha, will lose its demonic power, having only its human side left. Your child will not be able to protect itself on this night and you fear that your child as heir to the western lands and Sesshōmaru's firstborn will be in grave danger.

You sigh, and you stroke your belly as if you want to take away all these worries. Like Inuyasha, you think, there is a possibility that your child will lose control over its demon blood. You heard what will happen to Inuyasha when Tessaiga is not near him, you know Inuyasha's demon instincts will take over, and he will aimlessly attack anyone who gets in his way... even his friends... even Kagome.

You don't wish this cruel fate on your child. You long to know that your child will never have to bear that burden. You are afraid to see your child attacking his own clan, his family. It will tear your child apart, you think, if it harms someone it loves. This thought instantly causes deep pain inside you, and your stomach writhes and cramps when you think of demons humiliating your child and people chasing it away from the villages out of fear.

You catch yourself wondering about how you can stop your child from ever leaving the protection of the castle. You immediately sigh, because you know how important it is for your child to explore and get to know the world outside the castle walls. You blame these thoughts on your maternal instincts that want to protect your child from what Inuyasha experienced in his life as an Hanyō.

You look down on your lap, and you notice there are some last scraps in your rice bowl. You bend over the pond and you tip the bowl over the water.

Splash!

The koifishes squeeze along the shallow bank of the pond. Occasionally you can feel drops of water hitting you as the big fishes frantically cut through the water with their fins. At least twenty fishes with wide open mouths want to fill their bellies.

"Empty," you say, while tapping against the bowl, thinking you should feed them less from now on, for you are not entirely innocent of the fact that some of the koifishes have become quite round.

You place the empty rice bowl next to you on top of a stone tile, and because the weather is so nice today, because the sky is clear and deep blue, you decide to stay a little longer in this quiet place. You watch the water skaters as they flit across the water or seek shelter in the reeds. The branches of the cherry tree are being reflected on the water surface and cast their shadows over the pond. When the cherry blossoms fall onto the water, small, gentle, circular waves appear and you watch them roll over the water. You notice how you feel increasingly calmer the longer you watch, you feel soothed and relaxed.

Now and then the sounds of nature are interrupted by the demons in the castle: You hear doors being opened and closed in the distance, you hear the servants running through the castle and the guards on the castle wall, and then, out of nowhere, unexpectedly, you hear the loud laughter of a child, immediately joined by other children's shrieks of joy.

You hear the children very close to you, and you suspect they are behind the white wall which separates you and the garden from them. You know the children of the inuclan like to play hide and seek in the narrow streets and alcoves between the houses of the castle. In a few years, you think, your child will play with them and you will hear its bell-like laughter. Even if you are worried about how the world will receive your Hanyō child, you know the inuclan will value, respect and love your child, just as they feel all this love for you.

You feel a little chilly, and you notice you are suddenly sitting in the shade. You look up in wonder, trying to figure out the reason why the sun's rays are blocked. The first thing you see is long white hair flying gently in the wind like glittering silk threads. You follow the shiny hair, and you look into his face, and two beautiful amber eyes are looking at you. Sesshōmaru stands beside you. His towering figure blocks out the sun. The sun his hitting him from behind, giving him a kind of glowing outline. The edges of his clothes flicker in a glistening white, his hair sparkles.

You wait patiently for Sesshōmaru to start talking, you suspect he sought you out because he has something to tell you. Usually, you know, Sesshōmaru is always busy when he is in the castle of the west. There are always many scrolls that Sesshōmaru has to answer, and at this time, you know, Sesshōmaru is working in his study. But then you remember and you understand: Sesshōmaru has been interrupting his work for some time now to visit you without any important reason. You have noticed that he does this because he wants to be close to you and the child.

You smile at him ... but then, a moment later, you frown, and you feel slightly confused as you see his eyes narrowing as he watches you closely. You open your lips, you want to ask him if there is something wrong, but Sesshōmaru beats you to it. The back of his hand touches your cheek and you feel him gently caressing you. Then you hear Sesshōmaru speak.

"You care about the welfare of our pup. Be assured its heartbeat is steady. Our pup is growing stronger every day, its yōki is growing. The pup is healthy, mate."

You listen to what he says to you, while you grasp his hand that is on your cheek and you snuggle against it. _Are you so easy to see through,_ you ask yourself, _has Sesshōmaru read your concern from your face?_ With your free hand you touch your belly. Sesshōmaru's words relieve you, though you weren't particularly worried about it, but you are happy to hear that there is nothing wrong with your child, that it is growing up healthy inside you. You tilt your head back and you look up at Sesshōmaru again.

"Your concerns are known to me," says Sesshōmaru as he looks back at you. "Do not worry, mate, I will not allow the bloodline of our pup to be to its disadvantage. Its blood will not define our pup."

You feel Sesshōmarus thumb stroking your cheek. You pull his hand to your lips and you kiss his knuckles. Then you feel Sesshōmaru combing through your hair with his other hand. You shudder at the touch. His claws run through your hair and over your scalp with pressure, but gently enough not to hurt you. His claws trigger a pleasant tingling sensation in you. The shiver travels down your back and into your fingertips and toes. You feel your body tremble with pleasure.

"I will negotiate with Tōtōsai" says Sesshōmaru. "He will forge a sword for our pup from one of my fangs." Now you feel Sesshōmaru's hand no longer in your hair but on your shoulder, but it doesn't exert any pressure. You listen carefully, because what Sesshōmaru says is extremely important. This sword will help your child to control his demon blood.

"I want my mate to think about what she wants to give of herself. The sword will not only have my fang, but also something of you."

Your eyes widen in wonder. You've never that demon steel can contain something from a human. You take a strand of your hair between your fingers, and you wonder if your hair will be enough, but then you frown; your hair possesses no Yōki, it has no power, and therefore it cannot strengthen the steel of a demon sword.

"Tōtōsai will forge a suitable sword," explains Sesshōmaru, and he sounds confident. "He will make a sword for our pup by aligning my yōki with your ningen energies ... hn," Sesshōmaru does, and it sounds like a gentle snort to you.

"He might believe that such a sword is impossible to make, but our pup will wield it," continues Sesshōmaru.

Once again you admire the determination and self-confidence of Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru seems convinced that such a sword can exist in the world of the living, you think, and he seems to trust the craftsmanship of the demon Tōtōsai.

You stand up from the stone on which you sat. You feel lighter now, the heaviness that had a firm grip on you, that made your thoughts dark seems to vanish. You can feel it, as you can breathe freely again.

Sesshōmaru puts his arm around your waist and pulls you close. You immediately wrap your arms around him and you hug him tightly. You press your face against his hard chest and you close your eyes, breathing in his scent that is so familiar to you.

"I will ensure that our pup will not be ruled by his yōkai and attack his clan," you hear Sesshōmaru. "Our pup will not attack and hurt you," he adds while growling softly and gently. "The sword will balance his yōkai and ningen side."

You are grateful, and out of relief you snuggle even closer to Sesshōmaru and you sigh softly. But then you become thoughtful again, and you feel your body tense under your thoughts.

"Our child will turn into a ningen," you say, and you turn your head to press your forehead against Sesshomaru's chest. You are happy that Sesshōmaru is with you, that he holds you in his arms, his presence always feels incredibly good, and your mind is less frightened than when you are alone.

"As a ningen our pup will not be a weak opponent," says Sesshōmaru while his hand rests on your head, while he holds you tightly. "A yōkai from the clan will protect our pup during the time his ningen blood is predominant, and when I'm not with my pup. I have chosen the son of one of the castle guards for his yōkai ability to create strong barriers with his sword. I will inform his father of my choice."

You nod, and you're relieved to know that Sesshōmaru wants a demon of the inuclan to guard your pup. You know Sesshōmaru must mean Isamu's son, Yōta. You have only watched Yōta from a distance so far. He is a lively demon boy, who seems to be very confident, and you once heard him loudly announcing among his demon friends that he will be strong like his father one day. You know that members of Yōtas family channel their yōki into their demon weapons to create extremely strong barriers. _Your pup will be protected behind these barriers on its human nights,_ you think, and you notice how you exhale your last worries.

And then you look up puzzled, because Sesshōmaru makes a sound you have never heard from him before. And you're not sure if it's a snort of amusement.

"Our pup will not be weak, mate," murmurs Sesshōmaru. "I will train him with Bakusaiga. He will be the equal to a daiyōkai. Our pup will not be ashamed of being an Hanyō."

You trust Sesshōmaru, and you know that Sesshōmaru will teach your child everything that he knows. And yet you notice that your eyes get wet, wet because you are finally free of all your worries.

Sesshōmaru's hand touches your stomach. "You will be a good mother, mate," breathes Sesshōmaru into your ear with his deep voice, his warm breath brushing you.

Your eyes fill with love and you respond: "You are a wonderful father, Sesshōmaru."

His short and familiar 'hn-sound' elicits a little laugh from you. Now you understand Sesshōmaru has an answer for all your worries. He knows how to help your child._ Sesshōmaru is truly a wonderful father,_ you think, and then you pull his face towards you, and you kiss him with gratitude, affection, and deep love.

And as you kiss Sesshōmaru with all your lovely feelings, you feel a wind coming up and you see yourself and Sesshōmaru standing amidst flying cherry blossoms.

Splash!

You hear the koifishes, and although you don't see them, you are sure that they are giving you and Sesshōmaru curious looks ...

_Splash..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. Next chapter is already written, I will translate it as soon as possible. It will come with a cute illustration of Sesshōmaru and the pup:)


	8. The Love of a Father

**They ** **say** ** he has no ** **emotions** **. They ** **say** ** his ** **eyes** ** are ** **cold** ** as the ** **coldest** ** night of winter. They ** **say** ** his ** **voice** ** is hard like the steel ** **demon** **swords** ** are made of. They ** **say** ** he ** **cannot** **feel** ** love. You know better, and you look at the ** **child** ** in your arms.**

* * *

You feel the grass as Sesshomaru lands with you in the meadow and gently sets you down beside him. You see butterflies fluttering past you, and you see them landing on flowers that move gently in the wind. You hear the bees buzzing, and you watch as they fly busily across the meadow to collect flower pollen. Then the sound of a gurgling brook reaches your ear and you turn in the direction where, between reeds and tall grass, you see a lake with a beautiful glittering water surface.

You feel how the little arms and hands that have been holding on to your neck are beginning to fall away from you. A round face with a little snub nose looks out of curious eyes to the ground at your feet and watches a small iridescent beetle crawling slowly over a blade of grass. Soft ears, which are peeking out between white hair, twitch with joyful excitement, and you feel your child in your arms becoming restless. You know your pup wants to be closer to the beetle, so you squat down and you set your pup down in front of you.

You hold your pup's hand as it takes two small steps forward, watching in fascination the beetle climbing to the top of the blade of grass. You hear a cheerful shriek, and you smile as you watch the beetle crawling carelessly up the long blade of grass, while giving your pup so much joy.

The beetle finally reaches the top, where it nibbles at the blade of grass and then flies away, and immediately you hear your child gurgling joyfully and clapping its hands together happily. You know that your child loves to explore, and shortly after it is stomping across the meadow and looking at the flowers, watching the bees, butterflies, while stopping in front of a spider web with a fat spider in the center waiting for prey. Then your child pulls you further to an anthill, observing how ants carry small leaves to their home, and your child is always holding your hand while it bravely explores its surroundings.

Then your child leads you to Sesshōmaru who is sitting under a tree, watching you and the pup. Sesshōmaru's face looks relaxed. He has one foot bent and the other outstretched. Your child walks to him and plops down beside him. You let go of your child's hand, and you see your pup picking up a small twig. It immediately puts it in its mouth and starts gnawing it with its first teeth.

You sit next to Sesshōmaru and you lean your back against the tree behind you. You let your gaze wander across the meadow, and you notice that the sun is low. It won't be long before it disappears behind the mountains. You enjoy the peace that surrounds you. You know that you, Sesshōmaru, and your child are the only ones here to enjoy the last rays of the sun. As a human you cannot feel it, but you know that Sesshōmaru's yōki and his scent is perceived by other demons far beyond the meadow, and every demon will take a wide berth around you, your mate and your pup.

You move closer to Sesshōmaru, and you lay your head on his shoulder while your eyes are on your child, watching it play with the branch. _Your joy, your sunshine,_ you think, _your __everything__._ Your child is the very spitting image of Sesshōmaru, you think. Like Sesshōmaru it got a blue crescent moon on its forehead, magenta eyelids and magenta stripes on both cheeks and wrists. But the smile and laughter of your child resembles you, Kagome told you when you visited Rin and Inuyasha's pack a few weeks ago. You laughed when you heard her mentioning it because how is there a way to compare your laugh with that of Sesshōmaru.

You feel Sesshōmaru's arm around you, and Sesshōmaru pulls you closer. Your child looks up and watches the two of you, then you hear it squeaking in delight. Your pup crawls towards Sesshōmaru and tries to climb up its father's chest, only to slip off and land on its bottom in the grass.

Immediately you hear a whimper, and you know it is a whimper of pure frustration. Then your child's little hands reach for its father's blue and yellow obi and it uses the obi to lift itself up. You mean to read a scowl on your child's face, yet you recognize a determined and highly concentrated look.

Your pup tries to crawl on Sesshōmaru's chest once more. Sesshōmaru places a hand on his pup and holds the child against his chest. You see that your child is happy about this and instantly nestles into Sesshōmaru's arms. You hear your child making soft sounds with its mouth and then it yawns. With its small fingers it takes a strand of Sesshōmaru's white hair into its mouth and starts sucking on it.

Sesshōmaru allows it, and this makes you smile, but you are not at all surprised; _Sesshōmaru is a wonderful father,_ you know, _he is loving and patient with his pup. _Sesshōmaru never put his feelings into words, but it is obvious to you that Sesshōmaru is brimming with the love of father for his pup.

You experience the moment of being together with your child in Sesshōmaru's arms as a moment of tender affection. And you realize Sesshōmaru must feel the same, because he pulls you to his chest next to your child. His arm is on your back now. Sesshōmaru lowers his head and you notice that he draws in the scent of you and your child with a satisfied growl. Then you hear a second growl, weaker and much cuter: You laugh softly as your pup answers.

"Mate," you hear Sesshōmaru's deep voice, and when you look up, you think you see a tiny and fleeting smile disappearing on Sesshōmarus lips. "This place holds a special event." You feel his warm breath on your cheek as Sesshōmaru speaks to you. You are overcome with wonder and curiosity at his words. You believed that Sesshōmaru flew to this place with you and your pup because your child can explore a lot here, because it can play in the meadow and in the shallow water of the stream.

Sesshōmaru obviously can read the curiosity in your face. "Soon", you hear him say, but he doesn't seem to want to reveal more. Sesshōmaru closes his eyes and your eyelids flutter shut after a while as well. Your head lies on Sesshōmaru's chest, and you listen to Sesshōmaru's heartbeat and the smacking sounds of your child. In the background, you hear the sounds of the meadow, you hear the splashing of water, and you hear the soft rustling of leaves, every time a light wind comes up, which you can feel on your skin.

_You are in an __idyllic_ _place__ with your mate and __child__,_ you think. You feel that Sesshōmaru's warmth, his presence and smell, the feeling of being totally protected and cared for, makes you sleepy. _You have a wonderful family,_ you know, _and a clan that loves to pamper your hanyō child_ ... These are your last thoughts before you fall asleep.

You hear a bell-like, laughing shriek, and you wake up from your sleep only to look into deep darkness.

"Sesshōmaru", you whisper as your eyes begin to get used to the lack of light and the darkness of the night. You still hear your child screaming with joy, but your hearing tells you that your child is no longer beside you in Sesshōmaru's arms, but far away from you. Your maternal instincts make you leap to your feet, away from Sesshōmaru, and you whirl around in the darkness to locate your child.

You feel your eyes widen as you see what is before you, as you realize that you are in the middle of something breathtaking.

Hundreds, thousands of little lights move around you, flying over the meadow, flying over the lake, sparkling between reeds and bushes. The meadow glows and twinkles. You feel as if you are looking at the universe, as if you are surrounded by shining stars.

You recognize the silhouette of your child, your pup waddles through the darkness towards you, and you see how it tries to catch the lights with its little hands. You bend down when your child is next to you to pick it up.

You hear fabric rustling nearby and you notice that Sesshōmaru is beside you.

"Firefly," you say, and you're still amazed. Never did you expect to see so many fireflies in this meadow at night. They are everywhere... you even spot a firefly on the sleeve of your kimono.

"Follow me," Sesshōmaru says to you, and he walks across the meadow in the direction of the lake. You follow him, while admiring the beauty of the fireflies. Bright dots fly past you; no matter where you look, it is sparkling everywhere.

Suddenly you feel a hard floor under your sandals and you hear wood creaking. Next to you you faintly perceive the outlines of tall reeds. Your child is gurgling and laughing in your arms, trying to catch fireflies, while you walk on carefully, considerate of where you step.

You realize you are walking on a boardwalk that leads out onto the lake. Sesshōmaru stands at the end and is waiting for you, he is surrounded by glowing and floating spots of light.

As you almost reach Sesshōmaru, you feel your child getting restless in your arms. Your child stretches out its hands to Sesshōmaru and clearly wants to be carried by its father. You approach Sesshōmaru, who takes the pup from you. Sesshōmaru holds the pup with one arm while you feel his other arm on your hip, and Sesshōmaru pulls you to his side.

Out here on the lake, the light of the fireflies is reflected on the surface of the water, and you feel a sense of wonder and joy as you witness something so incredibly magnificent and captivating.

"It's beautiful," you say. "Arigato, Sesshōmaru, for showing us this place." You smile at him.

"I knew my mate would like what she sees," replies Sesshōmaru, and at that very moment your child is squeaking and gurgling, "just as our pup does," he adds.

Together with Sesshōmaru and your child, you watch the fireflies blinking in the air to attract a mate with their light. It is quiet on the lake; you only hear frogs occasionally croaking. _Sesshōmaru is romantic,_ you suddenly realize, but you don't speak your thoughts, because you know Sesshōmaru will only respond with an _'hn-sound'_, however, you smile blissfully into the night.

For a long time you are standing next to Sesshōmaru, snuggling up to him, while your hand rests on the back of your child. Then you step away from Sesshōmaru and your child, and you are spinning around yourself. You want to experience one last time the magical sensation you are feeling right now when you see thousands of moving and flashing lights all around you. Your child is half demon, and yet you know the short sleep earlier is not enough. You know your child sleeps through the night and will be tired by now. Therefore, you feel no surprise when you face Sesshōmaru and you see that your child has fallen asleep in the arms of its father.

"It's time to leave," Sesshōmaru says to you, and you nod knowingly.

_It's time for your child to be put to bed in your chambers,_ you think. You grab Sesshōmaru's outstretched hand, and he immediately pulls you to his body, holding you and the pup tightly against him. You feel the wind slip into the openings of your kimono as Sesshōmaru rises into the air with you and the pup, but the wind is not cold.

Soon, as the meadow, the lake and the fireflies are not far from the Castle of the West, Sesshōmaru gently lands with you and the pup in the pitch-dark garden in front of your chambers.

Immediately you hear a loud barking noise, followed by the shrill voice of Jaken. "Sit! You beast - sit!"

You see how something white and big is crashing through the darkness towards you, Sesshōmaru and your pup. You know it's gonna jump at Sesshōmaru and lick your pup with its long pink tongue.

You hear Sesshōmaru growling warningly, not too loud as not to wake up the child, and you see how the demon promptly throws himself on the back in front of Sesshōmaru, showing him a fluffy white belly while wagging three long white tails joyfully.

"Pardon me, Sesshōmaru-sama", says Jaken in a tortured voice after he stops panting next to the demon dog, who, as you can see is overjoyed that you, Sesshōmaru and your pup have returned from your trip. "The beast refuses to listen!"

You step forward, and instantly the demon dog leaps to its feet and comes towards you to be petted. You scratch it behind its fluffy, soft ears, because you know that it likes that spot particularly, and you know that it's a little ticklish there. You see it as its hind leg moves, as if it wants to scratch its ear.

'A castle guard brought this mutt into my castle', you recall the words of Sesshōmaru's mother. 'It has come to my attention that it is customary among ningens to give gifts to the mother and her newborn.' You remember how bored and monotonous her voice had sounded. A demon in armour then stepped next to Sesshōmaru's mother and placed a large bamboo basket in front of you, Sesshōmaru and your newborn pup. Two round blue eyes looked at you curiously from the basket, and then a dog demon puppy the size of a full-grown dog jumped at you.

You know your child fell in love with the puppy straight away. They're both inseparable now, you think.

Sesshōmaru walks with your sleeping child through the garden to the wooden terrace and enters your rooms. The dog demon breaks away from you and runs after him.

"Oyasuminasai [Good night]," Jaken says quietly beside you as he bows slightly and then retreats.

You follow Sesshōmaru and you are not surprised when you see your child sleeping on the large futon in the middle of the room and right next to it, neatly curled up, the dog demon. It raises its head a little when you call it by its name, a name you have chosen.

You sit down next to your child on the futon and you watch how it raises and lowers its chest evenly, deeply asleep. You brush a single strand of white hair from its face. You and Sesshōmaru have together decided on a name for your child. _It is a good name,_ you think, and then you look at the wall. There is a sword stand with a very special sword resting on it. It belongs to your pup. Tōtōsai forged the sword that Sesshōmaru commissioned. It was forged from Sesshōmaru's fang and a drop of your blood. The sword's name is 残高 Zandaka meaning balance, calmness. The sword will help your hanyō child to keep its demonic and human sides in balance, you know.

You feel movement behind you. Sesshōmaru has taken a seat on the futon behind you and you feel him pulling you into an embrace. Together in silence, you watch your child sleeping. _You are two parents who love their child more than anything,_ you know.

You are leaning against Sesshōmaru's chest, and you feel Sesshōmaru's mouth close to your ear.

"Mate, you have given me the most precious this Sesshōmaru could have ever asked for," whispers Sesshōmaru, and you hear the warmth in his voice, "Our pup is changing me," he acknowledges after a short pause.

You turn your head and you look into his face. His amber eyes lie warm on you.

"It's the love of a father", you reply knowingly, and you smile at him.

"Hai."

Sesshōmaru's face is coming closer and his eyes continue to hold you under his spell.

"My beautiful mate", you hear Sesshōmaru tenderly say, and then in the next moment his warm lips are on yours.

_My mate, my love,_ you think pleased, _my child, our family,_ and you eagerly kiss Sesshōmaru back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't the pup cute! I wrote the pup with a neutral gender. So it's up to you whether you have a boy or a girl with Sesshōmaru.
> 
> Thank you very much to all my dear readers, thank you for reading through eight chapters:D And a shout out to all my readers who commented on this story<33 Your feedback motivated me so much that I wanted to give back even more; it was fun searching the internet for suitable gifs and then for the last chapter I created my very first gif as a surprise for you:) 
> 
> I'm glad I decided to turn the first chapter into an eight chapter story. Back then when I wrote the first chapter I was writing it as a one-shot. This was a wonderful experience and it fully convinced me to write more reader-insert stories.
> 
> Next chapter will explain what I will focus on from now on.


	9. Info

**What will come next:**

This story is now finished. There are currently no plans for more stories of similar length in the Inuyasha fandom. On my PC there are a few unfinished one shots with Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru etc. but they will probably remain unfinished for the time being. 

**Now I will focus on these two reader-insert stories: **

  
**Harry Potter: ** _Alphas Mate (Voldemort, Tom Riddle x Reader)_

**Summary:** Experience yourself as the Omega mate of Lord Voldemort and Tom Riddle. Embark on an adventure as a talented potion brewer with a gift for magical creatures. To protect your daughter from the influence of the Dark Lord and his Horcrux, you decided to escape them. Hidden in the mountains, you take care of your child and your magical creatures. You may believe yourself to be safe, but one carelessness is all it takes and your past catches up with you. This story include Omega Harry and magical creatures like a Jarvey, who loves to insult every one.

This story focus on drama, at least at the beginning, eventually it turns into a romance story. One of the major themes of this story is to heal broken family bonds.

This story can also be read on _Wattpad: _**@kiwichaa**

**Original story:** _My Alphas, My Soulmates (AlphasxOmega Reader)_

**Summary:** Enter the magical world of Aelion. Become the owner of a half-timbered house and a magic potion shop. Sell potions for the garden to a wide variety of creatures, refine your potion skills. Experience yourself as an Omega in Aelion, attracting the eyes of three powerful Alphas. Date a vampire, werewolf and a dragon and find out what it means to become their mate.

This is a romantic, sweet story, and the three Alphas who date the reader are all different in personality, but like Sesshōmaru they are loving to the reader.

This story can also be read on _Wattpad:_ **@ninaYOUniverse**

** **Feel free to have a look at my two stories :)** **


	10. Sesshōmaru and your pup at the lake - fanart

**In case you want to save the fanart which I drew and used for the gif!**

** **

** **


	11. Sesshōmaru and your pup at the lake - animation!

Hi guys! First I have to apologize, this is not a new chapter. The story is finished, but I still enjoy creating new content for the story in the form of illustrations and animations. Remember the gif I made with Sesshoumaru and the pup at the lake, this was my first ever try at animations. Recently, I started to teach myself After Effects and I remade the scene at the lake in a way which reminds more of an Otome Game. In the animation Sesshoumaru is talking to you, I also used some nature sounds.

Again, there are two versions available.

You can watch the animation on my** instagram account:** [kiwichaa.nina](https://www.instagram.com/kiwichaa.nina/?hl=de)

Since it wasn't too difficult to turn my images into an animation with After Effects, I'm wondering if I should animate the hot spring scene. I can imagine Sesshoumaru being in the water, upper body nacked :) and talking to you while you listen to water sounds and birds chirping.

What do you say, would you want me to animate Sesshoumaru taking a bath with you?


End file.
